Pontesi
The Dynastic Commonwealth of Pontesi and Gran Tadraki is a nation located in the north-western peninsular of the continent of Majatra. The Commonwealth is a unification of the former Pontesian Dynastic Commonwealth with the states of Tadraki and Endlid. Its people are diverse in background and religion, although most of the population are Christian, but other religions are also welcome. Demography Ethnicity The Commowealth people are wonderfully diverse. The Pontesian, at the northern tip of Majatra, and across the staits from Artania, has considerable Majatran and Artanian populations. However, the largest group by far are the Pontesians, who are based around an ethnicity native to the area, but have also absorbed large populations of the Majatran and Artanian tribes who settled in what is now Pontesi. Other ethnic groups, most notably recent Seleyan immigrants form another group within Pontesi. *Pontesians: 55% *Majatrans: 22% *Artanians: 12% *Mixed: 5% *Other (largely Seleyan): 6% A large proportion of the Artanians within Pontesi are the Duntrekkers, locally known as Makaaners. The Makaaners have retained their traditional Dundorfian way of life and culture, and thus are noticable outsiders within Pontesi, and the general Artanian community. A few Artanians and Majatrans are believed to have put themselves down as Pontesians in the 2161 census, very slightly complicating what is meant by the term Artanian. As for Gran Tadraki, population size is estimated about 41 million people. The real number is still unknown, but the population mostly contain of the Pontesians, like their homeland, are divided into either Terran Catholics or Progressive Darwinists with a small Jewish minority. Religion The religions of the Commonwealth are varied. However various types of the Christian faith have an overal majority within Pontesi. Islam is predominant amongst Majatrans. *Christian: 73% *Muslim: 14% *Jewish/Buddhist/Hindu/Other: 8% *None/No Answer: 5% Culture *National Sport: Cricket *National Animal: Red-tailed Hawk *The national motto: Fax mentis incedium gloriae (The passion of glory is the torch of the mind) Education History Diplomatic Conflict in Beiteynu During the moment of chaos in Beiteynu, the Commonwealth government has seen Pontesian poeple who live with in the land call Tadraki and Endlid suffered from autocratic rule of the Judean People's Front and the Exhalted Despot. The Commonwealth see that it is no longer possible for the situation to become normal again without the intervention with in the situation. The Commonwealth government held an emergency meeting and authorised intervention in Beiteynu. The army was immediately set into motion and carefully cross the border into Tadraki and Endlid through the Abure-Tadraki border with 30,000 infantry soldiers, 800 battle tanks, 36 fighter/bombers jet aircraft, 1200 APCs, 150 artillery pieces and 120 attack helicopters. The Navy has also deployed 12 cruisers, 8 destroyers and PDS Lerna, a super-carrier to patrol Gran Tadraki's waters. Within a week the Commowealth Government had control of the Tadraki/Endlid region from the severely weakened Beiteynu government. A year after the occupation of the Commonwealth army, The Beiteynu Resistance Committee has been formed. The committee consist of: *Habonim Dror *Judean People's Front *Ma'avak *The party formerly known as Likud Ratified Treaty *Grand Alliance Treaty of Cooperation, September 2337 *Global Emancipation Treaty, August 2330 *Convention on the Humane Treatment of Prisoners of War, September 2322 *Keymon Defence Agreement, October 2300 *Keymon Free Trade Agreement, May 2298 *Pontesi Free Trade Agreement, September 2292 *Keymon Neutrality Agreement, March 2289 *Do Not Spam Treaty, May 2198 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association), July 2183 *Barmenistan Free Trade Agreement, January 2167 *The Law of the Sea, June 2164 Politics Notable Party List *One Nation Conservative Party *Equalise The People's Right Party *Fight For Your Right To Party *Cynical Bastardry Party *Friedrich Hayek Party *Phalanx Party *T.H.E.M. *Pontesi People's Party Recent Head of State list Government August Parliament of the Cedar Throne Cabinet Army The Commonwealth army consisted of 3 main forces of Army, Navy, and Air Force with more than 650,000 troops in service according to Rildanor Accord of International Conflict Regulation. The chain of command is from the Atabeg Accipitrum, Grand Vizier-General, Secretary of State for Defence, Supreme Army commander, and at last Army, Air Force, and Navy Commander. The army main purpose is to fight the enemy of the state. the Commonwealth also possesses Nuclear, Biological and Chemical weapon in order to protect themselves from their enemy. Council for National Security (CNS) Council for National Security consisted of 10 Members: # Atabeg Accipitrum (Head of Council by position) # Grand Vizier-General # Secretary of State for Defence # Supreme Military commander # Army Commander # Navy Commander # Air Force Commander # Police Chief # Head of Intelligence Agency # Secretary of State for Internal Affair This council have full executive power to order any military, police, or government official in case of emergency of in order to protect the Commonwealth. Category:NationsCategory:MajatraCategory:Pontesi